Im still in love with you
by Lovely Sun
Summary: Sakura's memories of Sasuke, the way he made her heart break. Implied Sasuaku. SakuIno friendship.


**Im still in love with you**

* * *

**My first Fanfic. It's a one-shot. Implied Sasusaku. Sakura + Ino friendship at the end.**

**Please no flames, only constructive criticism. **

* * *

The streets of Konoha were almost completely bare, except for the small amount of people still making their way home. Shops were all closed or were closing, the streetlights that shined down on Konoha flicked on and off. Finally the lights flickered off again and stayed that way. The only source of light in the village was from the full Moon that hovered above them in the clear night sky.

The night time in Konoha was always peaceful, it gave you time to be alone in you're bed and reflect about all the good times they've had. The memories that have changed you're life forever. But, for all these memories weren't something that they would want to remember. For some it's something they would try hard to forget. Things that, if they could rewrite history, would make it so never happened.

Some memories have left heart breaks, sadness, and agony. Some past memories left emotional scars in their life. Sometimes even if they fall in love with someone else, that they know, that it won't be the same. That it won't ever be the way that they loved him or her. This is how it felt for out pink haired kunoichi.

She sat on the bench that was placed along the road that led out of the village. Her head hung down load and you could hear the sounds of her crying. In her hands was a picture frame, a picture of her old team was inside of it. Her tears fell slowly on the glass on to the boy who was beside her in the portrait. The one who caused her this pain, but she could never forget him. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

"_I-I love you with all my heart!" _

Those are the words I had said to him. I thought, that maybe, that those words, would stop him. I told him everything right then and there. The feelings I had for him. Maybe he would realize the pain he would cause me if he left if I told him that. But, I don't think it did. He just called me annoying and began to walk away from me.

It was almost like he didn't hear what I said, or he thought I didn't mean it. You may think that I was only thirteen. That I don't know _enough_ about love for that confession to him to be real. You may think it was a desperate attempt, but I wanted to save him and I knew why. I _did _love him, I _still _do love him. Nothing anyone says will change how I feel.

I didn't want him to leave me; I didn't want him to leave the village, the friends he had made. I didn't want him to make that choice. I didn't tell him I love him just to stop him, I told him I loved him to save him from the darkness. I thought that maybe _I _could show him the light. But, maybe that was all just empty words. Because, I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to stop him from this revengeful road he took.

"_Sasuke….Kun"_

The last words I said to him but also the first I said. He wasn't the same as I knew him before. He seemed colder. He didn't seem to care about us anymore when we met him again. He was about to _kill _us. But, even if he did. I would still love him. Call me insane, but I just can't help it.

"_Thank you…"_

The last words he said to me. I still don't know what he meant. Did he mean thank you for saying that? For loving him? I may not ever know. Sitting here on this bench brings me so many sad memories. It also reminds me that Sasuke is so far away. But, it also makes me feel closer to him.

He told me so much that day. He told me more than he ever had before. I told him what I was thinking. I feel as if by sitting here I can feel his presence. That's why I like visiting here. It reminds me of the old Sasuke. The one I loved the one I still do love.

Went I sit here I imagine myself, him here with me. He's so close I can touch; I can smell his wondrous scent. But, usually when I do he disappears, the memories are forgotten only for that moment, but then I am reminded he has gone.

It began to rain, and it beat on my head. I know what he would say to me now "Don't sit out here like an Idiot. Shelter yourself." I would've listened and walked home with him. He never minded it. If he were here now and saw me he would have told me that same thing. But, sadly he's not here.

"_Sakura…"_

The first words I heard him say to me when I saw him after the two years. It sounded calming just to hear his voice again. But, it sounded different deeper than before. We've all matured as I've thought. But, he had matured too much. He forgot about us, everything and almost killed Naruto. I was shocked he would do that, but I still was in love with him even though I began running at him with my fist.

"_Sakura…"_

Someone said again. But, it sounded closer. I lifted my head up and looked over to my right, the direction of the voice. I then saw my friend Ino standing there with an umbrella. "Sakura….You know. I don't like seeing you like this." She said and sat next to me placing the umbrella over both our heads.

I stayed silent and just looked at her. "You…" She paused. "You need to try and move on. You keep thinking about him and it just causes you more pain. You don't smile as often since he left. I missed you're smiles." She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know Ino. I know I should. But, I just can't." I responded the smile quickly leaving my face. "I can't just forget about him. All I had ever wanted before was to win his heart, be by his side forever. I still want that. It may seem impossible. But, you know what they say…" I stopped.

"What do they say?" Ino asked. "If you keep thinking about someone, then they always have some place to call home. To return to." I told her. A little quote I had gotten from Naruto.

"If I keep thinking of Sasuke. He'll come home. I know it. He'll get his revenge, and he'll be back. And Ill welcome him with open arms and a warm heart." I told her and gave the biggest more sincere smile. She loved it to and she returned the smile. She loved that smile and missed it.

"Well, ok." Ino said to me. I didn't know what she meant so I looked at her. She giggled. "If you won't give up on him. Neither will I. Asuma before he died did tell me not to lose to you in strength or love, so I'd better keep that promise!"

"That's a promise!" I told her. We both got up and started walking away.

* * *

It sucked. I know :P


End file.
